How to Kill Time, Varia Style
by Mamorin
Summary: "Gue bosen."—"Bossu! Saya siap menghibur!"—" Diem dulu, sampah! Makanya gue punya ide! Kita main 'ABC Lima Dasar!"—Hening—Masih hening—"RESPON DONG, SAMPAH..!"


**Title:** _How to Kill Time, Varia Style_

**Genre:** _Humor_

**Rating:** _T_ _for language_

**Warning:** Gaje, _CRACK_, _OOC, Hints of YAOI_, garing, maksa, bahasa amburadul, gak ada yang beres.

**Disclaimer: **Nangis darah pun KHR gak akan jadi milik saya.

**Setting: **_TYL_

**Summary: **"Gue bosen."—"_Bossu_! Saya siap menghibur!"—" Diem dulu, sampah! Makanya gue punya ide! Kita main 'ABC Lima Dasar'!"—Hening—Masih hening—"RESPON DONG, SAMPAH..!"

_Read & Review..?_

* * *

.

.

.

Bosen.

Saking bosennya sampe frustrasi.

Itulah yang dirasakan seorang pria bercodet yang memiliki 2 buah X pada namanya, Xanxus.

Sejak Tsuna menjabat sebagai boss Vongola ke-10, Vongola berubah. Bukan lagi sebagai keluarga mafia paling berpengaruh di Itali, tapi kembali sebagai sebuah organisasi seperti yang diinginkan oleh Giotto, bule kece yang membentuk Vongola untuk pertama kalinya. Akibatnya, Varia sebagai _Elite Independent Assasination Squad_ yang bekerja di bawah Vongola, jadi pengangguran.

Gaji tetep jalan. Tsuna gak membubarkan Varia karena khawatir mansionnya diacak-acak Varia. Tapi seperti yang diketahui seluruh umat manusia, menunggu tuh pekerjaan yang paling membosankan dan menyebalkan! Seluruh bawahan Varia satu persatu mengundurkan diri karena Xanxus menolak menggaji siapa pun yang gak kerja. Padahal kenyataannya karena emang gak ada kerjaan!

Lho? Xanxus sendiri kan gak kerja?

Xanxus merasa dirinya spesial, keren, dan macho. Sedangkan yang lainnya cuma sekedar sampah.

Hari ini kebosanan Xanxus pun memuncak. Akhirnya dia memanggil seluruh anggota Varia yang tersisa ke ruang rapat. Gak lama kemudian satu persatu anggota Varia memasuki ruang rapat.

"_VOOOOIIIII_...!" Squalo mendobrak pintu ruang rapat dengan semangat '45 karena mengira akhirnya ada _job_ buat Varia setelah berbulan-bulan.

"_Bossu_!" Levi kegirangan karena akhirnya dipanggil Xanxus setelah berbulan-bulan.

"_Nani_, _nani_..?" Lussuria memasuki ruangan dengan berjalan seperti seorang supermodel.

"_Ushishishi_.." Bel cuma ketawa gaje.

"..." Fran gak ngomong apa-apa.

"_Ushishi_.. Ngomong sesuatu kek, kodok buduk!" Bel sewot.

"Suka-suka gue dong, _senpai_.." Fran membalas dengan datar, sedatar papan talenan.

"Oi, sampah! Dengerin gue!" Xanxus menggebrak meja.

Hening.

Semua menoleh ke Xanxus.

"Gue bosen." Ujarnya.

Squalo ngamuk, "_VOOOOIIIII_, LO PIKIR KITA SEMUA NGGAK..?! TERUS LO MAU APAAA...?"

"_Bossu_! Saya siap menghibur!" Levi merobek bajunya sendiri.

"_Ara ara_~" Lussuria kegirangan ngeliat badan cowo.

"_Ushishishi_.. Gue mending mati disayat-sayat pake keripik singkong murahan daripada dihibur Levi.." Bel memberikan opininya padahal gak ada yang minta.

"Pakenya yang udah alot ya, senpai." Fran nambahin.

"Kenapa?" Bel gak ngerti.

"Biar matinya lama." Jawab Fran datar.

"_Ushishisi_.. Mati kau!" Bel mengeluarkan pisaunya.

"Diem dulu, sampah! Makanya gue punya ide!" Xanxus melempar gelas _wine_ ke kepala Squalo. Entah kenapa satu ruangan yang ribut, tapi cuma Squalo yang kena imbasnya.

"_Nani, nani_..?" Lussuria goyang-goyang pinggul gaje di tempat duduknya.

"Kita main 'ABC Lima Dasar'!" Xanxus mendeklarasikan.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

Masih hening...

.

.

.

"RESPON DONG, SAMPAH..!" Xanxus emosi dan menjambak rambut cantik Squalo yang duduk di sisi kirinya.

"_VOOOIII_, SABAR..! GUE LAGI BERUSAHA MENCERNA KATA-KATA LU..!" Squalo menjerit.

"_Bossu_ memang jenius!" Levi mengeluarkan spanduk bertuliskan '_L.O.V.E BOSSU'_

"'ABC Lima Dasar' itu apaa..?" Tanya Lussuria.

"Ini permainan sampah yang sering gue mainin waktu SD," Xanxus melepaskan rambut malang Squalo. "Jadi kita bikin tabel-tabel di kertas dengan kategori apa aja, misalnya nama negara, nama orang, nama buah, nama bakteri, terserah!"

"_Shishi_.. Terus menangnya gimana?"

Xanxus melanjutkan, "Kalo jawaban lu beda sendiri, poinnya 100. Kalo ada yg sama, 50. Kalo gak jawab atau jawaban lu gak bisa diterima, poinnya nol. Yang terakhir poinnya paling tinggi, dia yang menang."

"Terus kalo menang kita dapet apa?" Fran mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hmm..." Xanxus gak mikir sampe situ, "Oke, yang menang dapet kehormatan buat jadi sampah spesial gue untuk sehari."

"Gak seru ah." Fran berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Gue... Gue harus menang!" Levi terbakar semangat '45.

"_Ushishi_.. Duduk di tempat lu, kodok jelata. Kalo gue menang dari lu, lu harus jadi budak gue selama setahun."

"Hee.. Kalo gue menang, _senpai_ harus lari kayang keliling Itali sambil pake selembar sempak doang. Gimana?" Fran menawarkan.

"_Ushishishi_.. Boleh.. Lagian gue gak akan kalah." Bel menerima tantangan tersebut dengan pede.

Satu ruangan menjadi saksi perjanjian antara Bel dan Fran.

"Bagus, ayo kita mulai!" Xanxus membagikan selembar kertas dan sebatang pen kepada masing-masing anggota Varia.

"_VOOOIII_, gue belom bilang gue setuju ikut permainan idiot lu!"

"Diem, sampah! Ini permainan populer saat gue SD!" Xanxus mendelik.

"_VOOOOIII_, LU PIKIR GUE PEDULI..?! Lagian emangnya pas SD lu punya temen..?!" Squalo masih kalap.

"Nggak, tapi gue yang terhormat ini ngajak sampah-sampah di kelas gue main sama gue." Jawab Xanxus.

"Gue lebih percaya kalo temen-temennya itu diancam buat ikutan main." Fran berkomentar datar.

"_Ara ara_~ Ternyata Xanxus unyu juga pas SD main beginian~" Lussuria menambahkan.

"Bacot lu semua!" Bentak Xanxus galak.

_—30 menit kemudian—_

Setelah bermacam-macam penjelasan dan perang mulut yang gak penting, akhirnya diputuskan mereka akan mengisi 5 tabel dengan kategori sebagai berikut:

Nama tempat  
Nama buah  
Nama orang  
Nama hewan  
Nama bakteri

"_VOOOIII_, apa-apaan itu nama bakteri..?" Squalo memekik frustrasi.

"Diem, sampah. Ayo kita undi hurufnya," Xanxus menjulurkan tangannya ke tengah meja, diikuti oleh para anggota Varia lainnya.

"ABC Lima Daaaasar!" Seluruh anggota Varia mengucapkan kalimat sakral tersebut secara bersamaan dan mengeluarkan jari mereka.

Xanxus mengeluarkan jari tengahnya.

Squalo mengepalkan tangannya.

Lussuria mengeluarkan jari jempol, telunjuk, dan kelingkingnya, membuat tanda '_I LOVE YOU_' itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Levi mengeluarkan seluruh jari tangannya, beserta sebelah kakinya.

Bel mengeluarkan 7 jari.

Fran membentuk tanda '_PEACE'_ dengan tangannya.

Total 31 jari.

Xanxus menghitung-hitung huruf apa yang ada di urutan ke-31, "OI, SAMPAH! ALFABET ITU CUMA ADA 26 HURUF!" Xanxus menggebrak meja karena emosi.

"Yaudah diulang dari A lagi aja, susah amat." Fran memberi komentar cerdas.

"Hm, pintar juga kau sampah." Xanxus kembali menghitung, "oke, berarti T!"

"_Ushishishi_... Perasaan harusnya E..." Bel _sweatdrop_.

"Diem lu Bel! Kalo _bossu_ bilang T, berarti emang T!" Levi membela Xanxus.

"...Terserah kalian aja.." Bel pasrah.

"_Mou_~ Udah, ayo cepet dijawab~" Lussuria kembali kibas-kibas pantat gaje di kursinya. Karena yang lain merasa jijik, akhirnya semua diam dan menuliskan jawaban mereka di kertas masing-masing.

Semenit kemudian, mereka menunjukkan jawaban masing-masing.

**XANXUS**  
Nama tempat: Toilet  
Nama buah: Tomat  
Nama orang: Timoteo  
Nama hewan: Tenderloin  
Nama bakteri: -

**SQUALO**  
Nama tempat: Tempat tidur  
Nama buah: Terong  
Nama orang: Takeshi  
Nama hewan: Trenggiling  
Nama bakteri: _Treponema pallidum_

**LUSSURIA**  
Nama tempat: Thailand  
Nama buah: Tobeli  
Nama orang: Tsuna-chan  
Nama hewan: Tuna  
Nama bakteri: _Tuberkulosis_

**LEVI**  
Nama tempat: Tempat tidur _bossu_  
Nama buah: Timun  
Nama orang: Tanxus  
Nama hewan: Tuna  
Nama bakteri: -

**BEL**  
Nama tempat: Tibet  
Nama buah: -  
Nama orang: Tukimin  
Nama hewan: Tupai  
Nama bakteri: -

**FRAN**  
Nama tempat: Tangkuban Perahu  
Nama buah: Tangan  
Nama orang: Torikabuto  
Nama hewan: -  
Nama bakteri: _Tortillastus protektus_

"_VOOOIII_, TENDERLOIN ITU BUKAN HEWAN..!" Squalo protes sama jawaban Xanxus.

"Bacot lu, sampah! Lu pikir terong tuh buah?" Bales Xanxus yang sukses bikin Squalo mingkem, "Lu juga apa-apaan, Luss? Mana ada buah tobeli..! Sampah..!"

"_Mou_~ Itu bahasa lain untuk stroberi~ Levi sendiri jawab timun! Timun kan sayur!" Lussuria membela diri dengan nada manja.

Xanxus melototin Levi.

"_B_-_bossu_! Jangan marah! Fran lebih parah dari saya, dia jawab buah tangan!" Levi mencari kambing hitam.

"Buah tangan kan emang ada. Itu oleh-oleh." Ujar Fran datar.

"Sampah lu semua!" bentak Xanxus.

"Luss-_neesan_, _tuberkulosis_ kan kan nama penyakit, bukan bakteri.." Fran komen.

"_Ara_~ Emangnya Squalo punya apaan tuh? Gaje!" Luss membela diri.

"_Voooiii_, _Treponema_ _pallidum_ emang ada! Itu bakteri penyebab sifilis!" Squalo gak terima dituduh sembarangan.

"Hee.. Pengalaman pribadi ya, _taichou_?"

"_VOOOIII_, ENAK AJA..! LAGIAN APA-APAAN TUH JAWABAN LU..?! _TORTILLASTUS_..? ITU KAYAK NAMA MAKANAN..! LU PASTI ASAL-ASALAN, KAN..?"

"Enak aja. _Tortillastus protektus_ itu bakteri yang melindungi _tortilla chips_ dari oksigen, jadi gak gampang alot." Fran mengemukakan pembelaan dirinya.

"_Ushishi_.. Kodok pembohong.."

"Diem kalian, sampah! Cepet kasih nilai masing-masing, abis itu kita lanjut!" Xanxus menggebrak meja, "Pokoknya yang jawabannya kosong dan gak diterima, nilainya nol!"

Fran gak peduli. Menurut dia bakteri _Tortillastus protektus_ itu ada. Jadi dia memberi nilai 100 pada jawabannya sendiri.

Akhirnya permainan dilanjutkan. Kali ini huruf yang muncul adalah huruf S.

_—Semenit kemudian—_

"UDAH..!" Levi berteriak semangat.

"_Shishi_.. Kenapa si lele korengan itu mendadak teriak-teriak..?" Bel _sweatdrop_ ngeliat kelakuan Levi.

**XANXUS**  
Nama tempat: Spanyol  
Nama buah: Salak  
Nama orang: Squalo  
Nama hewan: Sirloin  
Nama bakteri: -

**SQUALO**  
Nama tempat: Sicily  
Nama buah: Semangka  
Nama orang: Sawada  
Nama hewan: Salmon  
Nama bakteri: _Salmonella_

**LUSSURIA**  
Nama tempat: Salon  
Nama buah: Stroberi  
Nama orang: Sasagawa Ryohei  
Nama hewan: _Swan_~  
Nama bakteri: Sifilis

**LEVI**  
Nama tempat: Samping _bossu_  
Nama buah: Srikaya  
Nama orang: Sanxus  
Nama hewan: Siput  
Nama bakteri: -

**BEL**  
Nama tempat: San Fransisco  
Nama buah: -  
Nama orang: Sangkuriang  
Nama hewan: Squalo  
Nama bakteri: -

**FRAN**  
Nama tempat: Sulawesi  
Nama buah: Srikaya  
Nama orang: Spanner  
Nama hewan: Siput  
Nama bakteri: _Sempaketamus paleojavanikus_

"_VOOOOIIIII_, SIRLOIN ITU JUGA BUKAN HEWAN, GOBLOK..! DAN JANGAN SEMBARANGAN PAKE NAMA GUE..!" Squalo menjerit histeris saat melihat jawaban Xanxus.

"Suka-suka gue dong, sampah. Lu sendiri nyebut-nyebut Sawada. Lu tau kan gue paling gak suka kalo lu ungkit-ungkit dia?" Xanxus sewot.

"_VOOIIII_, peduli amat..! Napa? Lo gak seneng? Lo cemburu?" Squalo yang dari tadi kesabarannya diuji akhirnya mulai nyolot ke Xanxus.

Akibatnya, sebotol _wine_ pecah di kepala Squalo, "GUE GAK CEMBURU..!"

"_Maa_, _maa_.. Xan-_chan_, Squ-_chan_, ayo baikan.. Kita kan lagi main 'ABC Lima Dasar', mainan paling gaul semasa Xanxus SD. Ayo kita lanjut main." Lussuria mencoba menenangkan.

"Huh, sampah." Xanxus mendengus.

"_VOOIII_, Luss! Tadi tobeli, sekarang stroberi! Bukannya sama aja?!" Emosi Squalo pindah ke Lussuria, "Terus hewan lu tuh! Apaan, gue gak terima!"

"_Mou_~ _Swan_ kan hewan!" Luss kibas pantat.

Satu ruangan _sweatdrop_.

"Ya tapi jangan pake bahasa inggris juga!" Squalo mencoba sabar.

"Tapi kan salah satu syarat masuk Varia itu harus menguasai minimal 7 bahasa! Sayang dong kalo gak dipake!" Lussuria masih gak terima.

"AAARRGGHHH, KENAPA JAWABAN BUAH GUE SAMA SAMA SI FRAN..?! PADAHAL GUE UDAH SENGAJA CARI YANG GAK BAKAL KEPIKIRAN..! HEWAN JUGA SAMA..! LU PASTI NYONTEK GUE, KAN..?!" Levi mendadak teriak sambil megangin kepalanya.

"Mana gue tau, Levi-_san_. Gue juga sengaja nyari yang susah, taunya malah sama." Fran menanggapi dengan datar.

"_Vooiii_, susah sih susah, tapi gue yakin itu nama bakteri lu ngarang lagi..!" Squalo protes saat melihat kertas jawaban Fran.

"Jangan asal nuduh dong, _taichou_. _Sempaketamus paleojavanikus_ itu nama bakteri yang berkembang di sempak manusia purba." Begitulah pembelaan diri Fran.

"_VOOOIIIII_..! GUE GAK PERCAYA..! POKOKNYA YANG ITU POINNYA NOL..! GAK MAU TAU..!" Squalo menggebrak meja.

"Kalo gitu marahin Bel-_senpai_ juga dong! Liat tuh nama hewan yang dia tulis!" Fran ngadu.

Squalo melihat kertas jawaban Bel dan semakin kalap, "_VOOOIIII_, BOCAH INGUSAN..! APA MAKSUD LO MASUKIN NAMA GUE DI KATEGORI HEWAN..?!" Squalo mencengkram kerah baju Bel dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan barbar.

"_Ushishishi_..." Bel Cuma ketawa-tawa gaje.

"Luss-_neesan_ juga masih nulis nama penyakit di kategori bakteri.." Fran masih nyari-nyari kesalahan orang.

"Oi, sampah! Cepet lanjutin permainannya!" Bentak Xanxus gak sabaran.

Semua menuruti sang leader dan melanjutkan permainan. Huruf berikutnya adalah C.

"_Voi_, sampe lu tulis 'cirloin' di kategori hewan, gue bakar semua sempak lu!" Ancam Squalo.

"Bilang aja lu seneng gue gak pake sempak." Bales Xanxus.

Squalo _headbang_ ke meja.

_—Semenit kemudian—_

"UDAHAN NIH..!" Sekali lagi Levi mendadak teriak-teriak gaje.

"Apaan sih ni sampah?" Xanxus _sweatdrop_ ngeliat kelakuan salah satu sampahnya.

**XANXUS**  
Nama tempat: China  
Nama buah: Cherry  
Nama orang: -  
Nama hewan: Cucakrowo  
Nama bakteri: -

**SQUALO**  
Nama tempat: China  
Nama buah: Cokelat  
Nama orang: Colonnello  
Nama hewan: Capung  
Nama bakteri: _Clostridium tetani_

**LUSSURIA**  
Nama tempat: Cipanas HOT HOT  
Nama buah: Ctroberi  
Nama orang: Cacagawa Ryohei  
Nama hewan: Cumi-cumi  
Nama bakteri: Cinta

**LEVI**  
Nama tempat: Celana _bossu_  
Nama buah: Ceplukan  
Nama orang: Cancus  
Nama hewan: -  
Nama bakteri: -

**BEL**  
Nama tempat: China  
Nama buah: -  
Nama orang: Carita de Angel  
Nama hewan: Cacing  
Nama bakteri: -

**FRAN**  
Nama tempat: Cibabat Cimahi  
Nama buah: Ceplukan  
Nama orang: Chikusa  
Nama hewan: Cicak  
Nama bakteri: _Caesarus caligula_

"AAAHHH, KOK SAMA LAGI SIH SAMA SI FRAN..? PADAHAL GUE SENGAJA MIKIRIN NAMA BUAH YANG GAK BANYAK ORANG TAU..!" Levi menjambak kumisnya sendiri karena frustrasi.

"_Vooiii_, Leviathan! Nyadar gak sih dari tadi jawaban lu _creepy_ abis? Tempat tidur _bossu_ masih mending, samping _bossu_ juga masih bisa ditoleransi, tapi celana _bossu_? Sumpah _creepy_ abis!" Squalo merinding ngeliat kertas jawaban Levi.

"Squalo bener, Levi. Yang diijinin berurusan sama celana Xanxus kan cuma Squalo." Lussuria membela Squalo.

"_Ushishishi_.. Terus dari awal itu nama orang cuma nama Xanxus diganti hurufnya sebiji dua biji. Rakyat jelata gak kreatif. _Shishishishi_..." Bel menambahkan.

"Terus apa bedanya sama si _okama_ sampah itu? Tadi Sasagawa Ryohei, sekarang Cacagawa Ryohei, bodo amat! Tadi tobeli, abis itu stroberi, sekarang ctroberi! Brengsek! Terus apaan itu bakteri cinta?! SAMPAH..!" Xanxus mengurut kepalanya. Dia mulai menimbang-nimbang, kayaknya salah ngajak main sampah-sampahnya.

"Bel-_senpai_, _Carita de Angel_ kan bukan nama orang.." Fran protes sama jawaban Bel.

"_Ushishishi_, jangan sotoy lu kodok pasir! Ini nama terkenal banget sampe sering tampil di TV dulu." Bel mengemukakan pembelaannya.

"_Senpai_, _Carita de Angel_ itu judul telenovela.." Fran mengoreksi.

"_Shishi_.. Jangan sok ngebenerin gue lu, kodok got! Gue yakin itu nama bakteri lu ngarang lagi!" Bel gak terima jawaban dia di-_judge_ sama orang yang pake nama Caesar sebagai nama bakteri.

"Sembarangan. _Caesarus Caligula_ itu nama bakteri yang memakan korban jutaan nyawa pada masa pemerintahan Caligula." Fran memberikan pembelaan kuat.

"Tai lu." Bel menyumpah.

"_Ara ara_~ Bel-_chan_, gak boleh ngomong kasar!" Luss memperingatkan.

"_Ushishi_.. Seorang pangeran bisa ngelakuin apa pun yang dia mau!"

"Tapi kan _senpai_ pangeran palsu." Fran terus menyerang Bel secara verbal.

"Mati lu!" Bel melemparkan pisaunya ke arah Fran.

Fran mengelak.

"_VOOOOIIIII_, STOP NGERIBUTIN HAL GAK PENTING KAYAK GITU..!" Bentak Squalo galak. "AYO LANJUT MAEN..!"

'Ini perasaan gue doang apa emang si Squalo lama-lama makin semangat main ginian..?' Levi membatin.

Kemudian mereka lanjut main. Huruf yang muncul berikutnya adalah...Q..

"_VOOOOIIIII_, DEMI APAAN..? INI SIH KOSONG SEMUA..!" Squalo menjerit frustrasi sambil jambakin rambut sendiri.

'Tuh kan bener jadi si Squalo yang heboh sendiri..' Levi _sweatdrop_.

Tapi permainan tetep berjalan.

_—Semenit kemudian—_

"_VOOOIIIII_, UDAH BELOM..?" Squalo teriak gak sabaran.

**XANXUS**  
Nama tempat: Qatar  
Nama buah: Qedondonk  
Nama orang: Quinn  
Nama hewan: Qambink  
Nama bakteri: Quailpox

**SQUALO**  
Nama tempat: -  
Nama buah: -  
Nama orang: -  
Nama hewan: -  
Nama bakteri: _-_

**LUSSURIA**  
Nama tempat: Qorea Selatan  
Nama buah: Qiwi  
Nama orang: Qyoya Hibari  
Nama hewan: Qeonk Rachun  
Nama bakteri: Qebelet pipis

**LEVI**  
Nama tempat: Qamar _bossu_  
Nama buah: -  
Nama orang: Quetzalxochitl  
Nama hewan: -  
Nama bakteri: -

**BEL**  
Nama tempat: Qatar  
Nama buah: -  
Nama orang: Qin Liangyu  
Nama hewan: Qodok  
Nama bakteri: -

**FRAN**  
Nama tempat: Qalimantan  
Nama buah: Qesemek  
Nama orang: Quetzalxochitl  
Nama hewan: Qecoak  
Nama bakteri: _Qortasmithl pollar_

"_VOOOOIIIIIII_, APA-APAAN KALIAAANNN...? JAWABAN LO SEMUA GAK DITERIMA..!" Squalo ngamuk karena jawabannya sendiri yang kosong semua.

"Negara Qatar itu beneran ada, sampah!" Xanxus mendelik.

"Qin Liangyu itu jendral dinasti Ming! _Shishishi_.." Bel memberi alasan yang sekali ini emang beneran masuk akal.

"_VOOOOIIIII_, SELAIN YANG ITU SEMUANYA GAK ADA YANG BENER..!"

"_Ushishishi_.. Salah sendiri gak kreatif.." Bel ketawa licik.

"LU BILANG KAYAK GINI KREATIF..?" Urat Squalo terancam putus.

"_Ushishi.. Datte ore wa ouji damon_.."

"_Taichou_ gak mau nanya _Qortasmithl pollar_ itu bakteri apa..?" Fran nanya ke Squalo.

"VOOOOIIIII, BODO AMAT..! POIN LU NOL, GAK MAU TAU..!" Squalo udah muak dengan bakteri-bakteri karangan Fran.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH, APAAN SIH KOK JAWABAN GUE ADA YANG SAMA LAGI SAMA SI FRAN..?! PADAHAL GUE UDAH MIKIRIN NAMA YANG LANGKA..! LU NYONTEK GUE KAN..? NGAKU..!" Levi teriak frustrasi.

"_Mou_~ Langka apaan? Gak ada malah. Siapa yang kasih anaknya nama ribet kayak gitu?" Lussuria komen.

"A-ada kok! Gue pernah liat nama itu di buku nama bayi..!" Levi membela diri.

"_Ara_~ Ngapain lu baca buku begituan?" Tanya Lussuria.

"I-itu...buat...persiapan masa depan...dengan..._b_-_bossu_..." Levi tersipu.

.

.

.

Jijik.

Seisi ruangan sedang berusaha nahan muntah.

"UDAAAHH..! BUBAR, BUBAR...!" Squalo mengacak-acak meja.

"Dih, kok marah...? _Shishishi_..." Bel _sweatdrop_.

"_Taichou_, nanti cepet ubanan lho.." Fran tetep datar.

"_Ara ara_~ Jangan ngambek, Squ-_chan_~" Lussuria berusaha menenangkan Squalo dengan gaya lebay, melambay, dan menjablay.

"_VOOOIIII_, GAK MAU MAIN LAGI..! BUBAAARRR..!" Squalo merobek-robek kertas jawaban yang lain.

"OI, SAMPAH! JANGAN DIROBEK! SKOR-NYA BELOM DIITUNG..!" Xanxus membanting kepala Squalo ke meja, "SUSUN LAGI..!"

"_VOOOIIII_, MIKIR PAKE OTAK..! UDAH JADI POTONGAN-POTONGAN KECIL BEGINI GIMANA NYUSUNNYAAA...?" Squalo berusaha mengangkat kepalanya.

"LU YANG MESTI MIKIR PAKE OTAK SAMPAH LU..! KALO GAK TAU GIMANA NYUSUNNYA, DARI AWAL JANGAN DIROBEK-ROBEK, SAMPAAAAHHH...!" Xanxus ngejedorin pala Squalo ke meja lagi.

"_Ne_, _ne_," Lussuria bisik-bisik manggil anggota Varia yang lain, "Kita kabur aja."

"_Shishi_.. Ide bagus, rakyat jelata." Bel nyengir.

"Gak usah disuruh." Ujar Fran datar.

"T-tapi..._bossu_..." Levi gak rela ninggalin Xanxus berduaan sama Squalo.

"_Mou_~ Nanti juga mereka baikan lagi." Lussuria mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi..." Levi masih ngotot.

"Udah, sini sama Luss-_neechan_ aja. Ohohoho..." Lussuria menyeret Levi keluar ruangan, disusul Bel dan Fran.

"G-gak mau..! _Bossu_..!" Levi menjerit.

"Ohohohoho~" Lussuria ketawa genit.

_BLAM!_

Pintu ruang rapat dibanting menutup.

Jeritan Levi terdengar di sepanjang lorong markas Varia.

* * *

_END...?_

_Or...TO BE CONTINUED...?_

* * *

Terinspirasi dari kebosanan saya sendiri karena libur panjang dan...yah, tiba-tiba keinget permainan yang sering saya mainin pas SD. (Jujur, sampe SMA pun masih main).

_Btw_, semua jawaban Squalo di kategori bakteri itu emang nama bakteri beneran. Sedangkan Fran 100% ngarang.

Oke, _gomen_ kalo gaje. Masih bingung mau dilanjutin apa diakhirin disini. Tergantung _readers_ aja deh! Tinggalkan pendapat Anda di tempat _review_!  
(Alesan aja biar di-_review_.. Hehehe..)


End file.
